Champagne Supernova
by thiswanderingsoul
Summary: The finale to the war, the bittersweet ending to a wonderful life. HG HrR


Hey all! Wow, I really enjoyed writing this, I've been working on it ever since I finished HBP! This is how I sort of pictured the end of the 7th book, not a song fic of course, but bittersweet. The start of a new life, the end of another.

I don't own HP or anything and the song is Champagne Supernova by Oasis! Enjoy!

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

Standing by the lake, I could see Hogwarts watching over us all magnificently before me. It looked untouched, unharmed and grand in its stature. But of course, no one could see the inside from here. I lean against the tree and sigh as people start filing into the empty white chairs. I turn away and look into the slowly setting sun. I hear light footsteps and I turn my head slightly.

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

"It's time Ron," a soft voice says to me

I turn towards it's sound.

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione." Grabbing her hands, I look down and close my eyes, resting my head gently on hers.

"I don't want to let him go."

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova in the sky_

She puts her arms around me and hugs me tight.

"You don't have to" letting go she takes my hand "this isn't goodbye you know"

She tugs on my hand and I smile a little

"You're wearing the ring." I say softly

"The war is over" she says firmly, gazing at her ring, the symbol of our love. "Voldemort won't come after us now. I don't need to be afraid."

She looks into my eyes

"We can start a family in safety now."

A hush comes over the crowd as a man stands up in the distance.

I'm pulled away from this moment, the one I want to last forever.

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why_

_I dream a dream she never dies_

_Wipe that tear away now from your eye_

"Hello, good evening. My name is Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic. Tonight we have come together to celebrate the life of Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, and the man who protected us all. 

I look out into the crowd as Fudge speaks. There were so many people I didn't know, and that I'm sure Harry didn't know.

"And so bravely saved the school in his second year…" Fudge drones on and on about Harry's achievements. I look sadly at the urn on the table. After the fight, Harry's body was in bad shape. Those who were left, who fought with and for him, burned his body in respect. Rage was building as Fudge finished.

"Harry Potter will forever live on in out hearts, thank you."

Hermione squeezes my hand as I start to get up

"Are you really going to do what we talked about?" she whispers

"Yes, I won't tolerate this disrespect at his funeral."

She gives me a confident look and lets go of my hand.

_'Cuz we don't believe_

_That they're gonna get away from the summer_

_But you and I will never die_

_The world's still spinning around we don't know why_

_Why-why-why-why-i-I_

"Good evening. My name is Ronald Weasly, Harry's best friend. I've noticed so many people here tonight, how wonderful."

My tone changes and I hear murmuring.

"This funeral is to celebrate the _life_ of Harry Potter like my Fudge said so well. But all I've heard so far is about the lives he saved."

More buzzing.

I wave my wand and I hear screams. People are jumping out of their seats as though someone set fir to them.

"Ah, there we go, I see you all standing have elected to leave. How gracious of you. Harry would be pleased."

There was huffing and cursing as most of the crowd left.

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

"As I was saying before, this is a celebration of the life of Harry Potter, also known as Roonil Wazlib."

There was a roar of laughter from the crowd. I smile back.

"That's better. You all know I met Harry our first year at the school. We became great friends, met Hermione, had a few adventures, but that's not important. Harry was a wonderful friend and will be missed greatly. I'll miss not having him there when I have a surprise, or someone to talk to or some where to go when 'Mione and I have a row."

There are tearful smiles resounding. Even Ginny, who was still wearing her wedding ring (and Harry 's around her neck.), smiled and gave a hearty laugh.

"He made us all laugh and want to be around him all the time. He loved us all deeply, and we loved him."

I choke a little.

"I'll miss not having him around for the rest of my life. I'll never have anyone that can fill his shoes. I'll be having a very different wedding, no best man, because Harry would be the only one who could be that man. But it fills my heart with joy to know he's in a better place, looking down from above. It'll only be a matter of time till we'll meet again. So from Parry Otter to Roonil Wazlib, I love you and I miss you.

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova_


End file.
